Abusive Temptations
by xblahxxblahx
Summary: Vegeta is in a gang, and they kidnap Goku. Goku later wakes up to see himself tied up and gagged. What is Vegeta holding in store for him? LEMON!
1. Trouble

**Abusive Temptations**

**Heads Up: Normal People, No Super Saiyans or Kamehamehas…. **

**Warning: LEMON, YAOI: This means Goku and Vegeta are doing the nasty so leave if you are underage!**

**I DO NOT OWN DRGBZ!!**

Prologue: Goku is a normal person with a normal life. He is a trainer at a local gym. He recently graduated college and is 25. He is one of those people who are helpful, warm-hearted and fun to be around with. Vegeta is head honcho of a gang. He and his "homies" have been terrorizing the streets of West Beach for a while ( 10 years ). He dropped out of school at the age of 13 to join a gang. He is ruthless, merciless, and will kill like that snaps. These two are the complete opposite of each other. Now, find out what happens when they meet and temptations begin to stir.

"Goku!" said Chi-Chi. "You're going to be late! Arrg! You are going to get fired! Wake-up!"

In his room, Goku sluggishly wakes up and tries to get out of bed but ends up falling and hitting the floor.

"Uh….." he mumbled, with drool in his mouth.

With the effort, he drags himself to the bathroom, to find that there is no hot water running for his shower.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled. "What happened to the water?!"

" I must have used it all up!" yelled Chi-Chi in the kitchen. "Use the cold water for today!"

_Oh great_, he thought. _Another crappy day…_So Goku gets in the tub and takes his shower. With a disapproval look on his face, he struggles not to get frozen in the chilly waters. After getting dresses, Goku says good-bye to Chi-Chi and heads for the gym. Jogging down the street, Goku sees tags on the brick walls that say things like _Go Fuck Off_, or_ We kick your ass!_. _Man_, thought Goku. _This neighborhood is worse and worse everyday_. Goku finally arrives at the gym. Goku stretches out for a bit, then starts with the weights. He finally finishes his work outs, then goes to his classes to start the exercises. _This day is wearing me down_, he thought. Goku finally finishes all of his jobs at the gym and goes into the sauna. He strips off all of his clothes (Yum!) and ties a bath robe around his waist. Sitting on the seats of the sauna, he hears someone enter. Due to the smoke created by the hot rocks, Goku can't make the newcomers face. 

"Hello," Goku says friendly, "My name is Goku Son. And yours?"

"Joe" said the person.

"Joe…..that's a nice name" says Goku. "What family are you from?"

"Jo Mama!" snaps the mysterious man. He chuckles for a while.

"Jeez.." says Goku. "No need to be rude."

"I can be rude all I want! Got a problem with that?!" yells the man.

_Damn_, thought Goku, _what's wrong with that freak? Woke up of the wrong side of the bed or something?_

Saying this, Goku thinks back again to this morning, when he fell of the bed. Remembering this, Goku laughs and the man stands up.

"You laughing at me, punk?!" yells the man, as the took his hands and wraps them around Goku's neck.

"A-a-a-augh…"whispers Goku. He tries to breathe, yet no air goes through to his lungs. The hands around his neck tighten, as Goku desperately tries to free himself from the choker's grasp. Finally, which seemed like forever, the unknown intruder releases the hold on Goku's neck.

"I'll remember you…" says the man eerily as he gets up and leaves the spa.

Goku, still gasping for breathe, finally has the power to get up and out the door. People see him, and the give him treatment right away. The threaten to call the police, but Goku forbidden them, because while the man was strangling him, Goku managed to see a tattoo of a viper, and that was the sign of the Viper Gang, the most dangerous and criminal gang there was. Assuring the people that he was alright, he left the gym, massaging his neck from the injury. He passes by a window and looks. Red burns in the shape of a hand were left on his neck. _I can't let Chi-Chi see me like this_, he thought. So he decided to call her. Picking up his cell phone, he shaking dials the numbers.

" 1-3-5-….." Goku mumbles while pressing the numbers. "Chi-Chi? Yeah, it's me, Goku. Listen, I have some……..business I need to attend so I will be gone for a week or so. Yeah, I won't get into trouble…" _Yeah right, _he thought "I'll bring you something back…alright…bye."

Goku closes the phone. Thoughts fill his head. _What am I supposed to do over the next couple of weeks? I had better rent a hotel or something so I can stay there and away from Chi-Chi so she can't see me…Damn, I have to avoid her somehow, until this injury gets better. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I will continue this soon, I have to write a paper for Eng...lol comments are encouraged!


	2. Kidnaped

Searching around town for a hotel that was close to his job yet far enough that he wouldn't run into Chi-chi. He finally, after a couple of hours, came across a hotel that was clean and around a good neighborhood. He entered the hotel and reserved a room for later. While Goku is renting a hotel to spend for the week, or so, Vegeta and his posse and around the corner, following Goku to see what he will do next.

"Listen fools, our target is that man. Kidnap him, bound him, and bring him to me." said Vegeta.

"Yes, boss" replied his group.

"Good, make sure it happens. Now, split." says Vegeta with the final word.

Everyone divides, all watching out for Vegeta's target, to issue out the plan. One of his minions, Yamcha, spots Goku entering a supermarket. Incognito, he follows Goku into to store, try to decrease all attention to him and Goku. He signals his other companions, Chiaotzu and Krillion, and they enter the supermarket and hunt down Goku.

Goku was looking for fruit at the supermarket, and then he came across a newly brought out batch of apples. With the appetite Goku has, he began filling his cart with apples piling to the top. All of a sudden, a cloth formed around Goku's mouth. _T-t-there is a drug in-i-in here_…he thought as he put up a fight but then quickly drifted off.

"Mission complete" reported Yamcha to his boss.

"Excellent" replied Vegeta, with a mischievous tone to his voice. "Excellent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this chapter is so short….I had writer's block…but I promise, this last chapter, will be AWESOME.


	3. Run Away!

_W-W-where am I?_ Thought Goku. He would look around to check the environment around him, but he was blindfolded. He tried loosening his arms, but there was no use. The were chained to the wall above him. _What the hell is this?,_ He thought as he just noticed that his feet were chained to the ground also.

"WHERE AM I?!" screamed Goku. "ANSWER ME!"

Tears filled his eyes. He had never been this scared since that time in the gym when he was choked by that stranger. He wondered about everything. His life flashed before his eyes. _I should have just gone home_, he thought. _I should have told Chi-Chi that I loved her_…..He struggled to get free from the chains that bonded him.

"Restless now, are we?" Chuckled Vegeta as he entered the door. "Don't hurt yourself now," he said as he started to laugh maniacally.

"Who is this?!" Goku yelled. "Show me your face!" _Wait a minute….that voice is familiar_, he thought.

"Recognize my voice now eh? Hehehehe…" laughed Vegeta. "Let me refresh your memory…."he said as he began to grip his hand around Goku's neck.

"A-a-a-a-a-augh-h-h.."Choked Goku. "L-l-l-let me….g-go…"said Goku with the last few breathes he had. Vegeta had finally released his hold on Goku and left him gasping for breath. "You sick, twisted freak!" yelled Goku. "Your mother should be ashamed of herself for giving birth to a cretin like you!" Goku knew that he was testing the abductor's temper but he was so pissed at the moment.

"What the hell did you say?!" Vegeta said, his anger raising by the second. "Never, ever bring my mother into this." With that, he clenched his hand into a fist and took a strike at Goku. Goku yelled, the pain hit face and blood started to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Talk about my mother one more time, and it's gonna hurt more than a punch." Vegeta warned, as his voice carried as he left the room. Goku felt as if he should have given up, the energy from him gone, so he dosed off asleep.

"Hey, wake up loser. Hehehe" said the stranger, as he slapped Goku's face with his greasy hands to wake him up.

"H-huh?" said Goku as he gained conscious. "What's happening?"

The man laughed. "Dinnertime." With saying that, he took off of Goku's blindfolds. Goku finally opened his eyes for the first time. His eyes stung from not being able to be opened in a long time. He looked around at the place where he was held captive. It was pitch black, with only one light on top. It resembled a prison, with steel walls and bars to contain him. Goku finally got a look of the man he was talking to. He had long thick black hair with a scar in the shape of an X on his cheeks and a tattoo of a snake on his left arm. He was wearing a black leather vest and tight blue jeans.

"Who are you…?" asked Goku. "Let me outta here!"

"No can do, sonny. Specific orders from the boss say we are to keep you captive here." Replied the man.

"How will I eat then?" said Goku with curiosity. "What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Goku said looking to the right of him. There was a toilet there. Goku hoped he wasn't supposed to go in there, for it was dirty with green moss on the rims on the toilet and yellow toilet water in there.

"There is a switch that frees you. Once you have finished doing whatever you are doing, a steam of knock-out gas fills your chamber. You fall asleep, then we chain you back up. Get the picture?" replied the man. "Now, I have some business to finish, so when I get back, I expect you to finish your dinner and have gone to the bathroom. Ok?" He left the room, locking up behind him and pushed a red button. That released Goku from the hold that gave him pain to his wrists. 

"A-a-a-augh.." exclaimed Goku as he shook his wrists. Red lines encircled his wrists, the marks from the chains were on him. He check his body, then his legs for any injuries.

Nothing so far he thought _Thank goodness_, he thought. _Nothing serious has happened yet_. He examined his right arm and almost nearly screamed. A tattoo, one of a fanged viper, was branded on his right arm. It circled his biceps and its opened head with fangs were on the back of his hands.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" he screamed. No one seemed to hear him. The madness was getting to him. He had to leave this place, and quickly. He looked around, looking for anything that could have busted him out of the cell. He found only a fork. _Great_, he thought. _A plastic fork is going to get me out of this place…_ Gathering the strength he had, he tried sticking the fork so it would somehow open the lock. It was no use. He tried searching his pockets for anything that would help him leave this hellhole. The only thing he found were a stick of Juicy Fruit, and a pin with a blue butterfly embodied on it that he was going to give Chi-Chi for her birthday. _That will have to do_, he thought, as he positioned the pin so it will unlock the cage. Success! He managed to open the cell! Grabbing some bread on the tray the man gave him, Goku darted out of the door, hoping to find Chi-Chi or any kind of help possible.

He ran, and as he jolted, he set an alarm by tripping some laser wires. Alarms went off, a high piercing wail was heard all over the "prison".

"The prisoner has broken out!" said several gang guards. "Retrieve him immediately!"

The spotted Goku trying to leave the "prison" and ran after him with clubs and guns. Luckily, Goku was able to dodge the bullets, and only had minor injuries from the clubs. After running for a while, he was lucky to come across an air vent to the left of him. Although it was dirty and disgusting, he had no choice. He went in and the guards didn't realize it and went off in another direction trying to find him. He went through the vent to find a maze of air vents leading to several different directions. The wind blew on his face. Maybe this is the way out, he thought, as he went with his gut and crawled out that way. He finally came to an opening. Light shown on his face and stung his eyes. He had not seen the sun in a long time. The first thought on his mind was to go find Chi-Chi. Gathering unknown strength, he ran home, since the gang members had taken his wallet, and all forms of communication in him.

Back in the center of the hide-out, Vegeta was throwing a tantrum, as he was furious with the loss of his captive.

"How…..can….you…let him GO?!" screamed Vegeta. The minions all stepped back, all except for the one who fed Goku.

"I-I-I-I am sorry, boss, it was my mistake." whispered the man.

"Y-Y-You IMBECILE!" yelled Vegeta. With one swipe of his hands, he slapped the man (coming from a gang boss? Lol), leaving a red burn mark on his face. Frightened, the man withdrew from where he stood.

Vegeta calmed down. He rubbed his temples and relaxed.   
"I knew you fools would screw up. That is why I have a back-up plan."

Taking out his phone from his side pockets, Vegeta was dialing some numbers.

"Hello? Yes, it's me, Vegeta. Listen, my target is probably coming your way. Drug him, and leave him to me. Yes, I will reward your efforts. No, I don't have time for dinner…..Just carry out my orders! Fine, thank you……….." he says as he closes his phone. "………………………………….Chi-Chi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How's this for suspense? Hahaha rofl. Chi-Chi is being a bitch, selling Goku out for some money (3 thousand to be exact)


	4. Poison!

Goku arrived home. He darted past the rosebushes and jumped over the pool. He stuttered to open his door with the keys. They didn't work. He knocked on the door. "Chi-Chi! Open the door!" He banged on the door until he heard a sound.

"Goku-san! Is that you? I thought you were on leave of business!" Chi-Chi ran out to open the door. "How are you?" She said as she wiped the dishes in her hands. "Do you want to have a drink?"

"But I have something important to tell you!" Goku ran past Chi-Chi and into the living room.

"Really?" said Chi-Chi, with a weird smirk on her face. "really."

She prepared Goku some tea, then secretly slipped something in while he wasn't looking. She looks at Goku, as he frantically tries to calm himself down from the reality that he was kidnapped. She finally settled him down and told him to drink the tea.

"I can't drink tea at a time like this! There are more important issues here! Like me getting kidnapped! Look!" he said as he showed her the tattoo. "See? See?"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Said Chi-Chi with the tone of frustration in her voice. "But will you at least settle down and drink the DAMN TEA?!"

"Damn, Chi-Chi, who peed in your cheerios? Don't you give a fuck about me getting kidnapped?!" yelled Goku. "Fine, I'll drink the friggin' tea.." he finally said as he lifted the cup to drink the poison.

"But you know what?" he said as he put the tea down without drinking it. Chi-Chi groaned. "The men who abducted me haven't even tried to find me yet! What if I tell the police?"

"Oh, I'm sure you won't," said Chi-Chi quietly.

"Watzat?" said Goku as he finally took a sip of the tea. "I feel better, a……….lot……better….." he concluded. He quickly dropped the tea cup on the floor as he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was Chi-Chi laughing and calling someone's name.

"Come on out…………………….Vegeta." she said as a familiar figure appeared. She laughed and said, "Where the hell is my money?!" Chi-Chi stuck out her hand. Vegeta laughed.

"Here it is. I don't want to see you again." He tossed a roll of dirty (literally) money to her.  
Chi-Chi caught it. "Are you sure?" she moved behind Vegeta as he stood still. "We could have….."she took her index finger and twirled it around Vegeta's left nipple (he was wearing a shirt though) "a lot of fun…….But if you don't feel like it…Do what you wish to him. I don't care for him. I'll be in the back, packing my stuff. Call me if you need anything. Toodles." She leaves the room, leaving only Vegeta and Goku together.

"So," he says. "you think you can escape me? Well, think again!" Vegeta yells.

"Shut up!" says Chi-Chi in her room.

"Ugg…" he mumbles. "How about I take you back and kill you? Eh?" he says thinking about the idea. "How do you like our mark on you?" Vegeta exclaims as he rips off Goku's shirt to look for the tattoo. As he rips off Goku's shirt, Goku's pectorals pop and his abs glisten. "Holy Mother….."Vegeta says as he stands there and gazes on Goku. His penis quickly expands. He rethinks his plans. He looks greedily at Goku. "I have other things for you." He says as he licks his lips. He dials his phone and calls his minions to come and pick Goku up. "Don't do anything to him" he says. "leave him to me." As he hangs up the phone, he laughs insanely.

"Shut up!" said Chi-Chi. Vegeta twitches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What plans does he have for Goku ( I bet I know hehehe) ? Updating soon


	5. Gagged! not for long

**LEMON…FINALLY! **

_The fuck? Again? I can't believe Chi-Chi betrayed me_……Goku thought as he felt himself blindfolded on a bed. His thoughts of angst and betrayal filled his head. He finally realized he was in the nude (Oh Yea!) "Why the hell am I naked?" he said to himself. He can feel the loss of clothing on him. Handcuffs were chained on him to the bedposts. His legs were lifted up on two separate slings. There was a chain collar on his neck.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Goku yelled, as he started to become delusional. He tried to wiggle his way out of the chains that bonded him.

"It's no use, love," said a once again, familiar voice. "Those are made of steel honey, nothing can break them." He said with a sultry tone in his voice.

"Who the hell are you and why do you keep doing this to me?!" screamed Goku. "I did nothing to you!"

"First of all, my name is Vegeta. And so? You are so sexy I want you all to myself" he said with selfish desires. "I brought you here because I don't want anyone else to have you."

_That sick creep_…He thought. _I swear when I get out of here_….  
"What are you going to do with me?!" Goku exclaimed, trying to stall the man from having his way with him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…." Vegeta replied erotically.

"YOU SICK SADISTIC BASTARD!" screamed Goku, his vein close from popping.

"Oh compliments aren't getting you outta this, now." Vegeta replied, his voice now quiet, almost a whisper.

Goku could hear the man take off his clothes. Goku tensed, and somehow Vegeta could feel it. Vegeta shifted from the floor to on the bed, and he rested his right hand on Goku's smooth thighs.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything will be all better…" Vegeta said as he took off Goku's blindfolds.

"The hell?!" Goku yelled as Vegeta took off his blinds. "You're the one I met at the steam room!" Goku exclaimed, as Vegeta chuckled because he realized it.

"That's right. Now, time for some fun." Vegeta said as he took out a gag from a box under the bed. He tied it around Goku's mouth. Goku tried restraining, but Vegeta's strength was too strong for him. With the gag placed securely around Goku's mouth, Vegeta took out a vibrator from the box. He also took out a cockring (something that stops you from ejaculating) and placed it on Goku's dick.   
_  
What the hell is this man trying to do?! I don't play that gay shit!_ Thought Goku.

"Wood ore yalw ooing tuu nge?" (What are you doing to me?) said Goku. Oddly, Vegeta somehow understood. 

"Just a little fun." Said Vegeta as he stuck the vibrator onto Goku's cock without lube.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Goku. Vegeta's minions heard and stood outside the door.

"What is happening, sir?" asked one of them.

"Nothing! Now get the hell outta here!" screamed Vegeta. His attentions turned back to Goku. "Now, for the REAL fun." he said.

Vegeta began sticking the vibrator in and out of Goku's asshole. He would cram it all the way in, then quickly took it out. He would hit Goku's prostate almost every time, and Goku, somehow enjoyed it. Vegeta saw, and took the gag out of Goku's mouth. Goku, tired, rested on the bed and said, "Fuck me all the way, Vegeta."

"No, you do not get to call me by my name. You will call me master, and you are my pet." He said.

Goku didn't care. He just wanted the pleasure so he gave in. 

"Yes, master."

"Now, that's better" said Vegeta as he shifted and positioned his cock in front of Goku's mouth. "Suck it, bitch" said Vegeta as he shoved it in Goku's mouth. Goku, surprised, willingly responded by forcing Vegeta's member down his throat. Goku choked, but then continued deepthroating Vegeta's manhood. Goku must have done a pretty good job, because he got Vegeta moaning and releasing large amounts of pre-cum into Goku's mouth. Goku slurped it all up and carrying on his position. Goku's erection shot up, but he couldn't release anything because Vegeta still had the cock ring around him. He didn't say anything, but Vegeta could feel Goku's member hardening up. Vegeta took his manhood out of Goku's mouth. Goku begged for more. 

"Oh, you'll get more, once I shove this shit down your sweet ass." A look of happiness spread across Goku's face.

Still keeping the cock ring there, Vegeta forced the vibrator down a couple more times and finally took it out. His cock still wet from Goku's sucking, he stuck two finger's into Goku's ass. Very quickly, Vegeta rammed his cock down Goku's ass.

"MASTER!!" Goku screamed, pleasure and ecstasy in his tone.

The cock ring was still around him, so he couldn't get off or do anything about it.   
Vegeta kept forcing his cock down Goku's hole.

"Cum in me master, cum in me!" Goku screamed. That set Vegeta off the edge. Pearly streams of white liquid shot from Vegeta's cock. Three loads, six loads, ten loads……..all in Goku's ass. When Vegeta's cock became limp and wiggly, enveloped in his silky hairs, Vegeta took it out, all to discover his cum was leaking out of his pet's ass. Goku's cock was still in its erection, as Vegeta noticed, and just barely touched it.

"Master……" pleaded Goku. "please…"

Vegeta ignored him, and went straight on to Goku's nipples. He began to chew and suck on them, as if expecting them to fall off. He then moved to Goku's mouth, and Goku graciously accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Vegeta obviously won. They explored each other's mouths, as Vegeta shifted onto Goku's neck, then his abs. Goku's cock was rock hard right now, as Vegeta started sucking on Goku's balls. He tongued both of them, leaving a trail of saliva on each one.

"Master……"

Vegeta finally moved on to Goku's dick. It was about nine inches, and Vegeta was ready to go all the way. Leaving the cock ring on his dick, Vegeta went all the way, swallowing Goku's cock

Bliss and ecstasy filled Goku. Chi-Chi has never done that before with him. He wanted to get off so bad but didn't say anything until Vegeta mentioned, "You want it off, my pet?"

Like a dog, Goku simply panted and said, "Yes, sir."

Hungrily, Vegeta yanked off Goku's cock ring and set it aside. He then took Goku's manhood and started jacking it off using his mouth. Goku, still in chains, moaned.

"Oh God! MASTER!!" screamed Goku. This encouraged Vegeta to keep going. Finally, Goku screamed, letting the whole world know he was having a satisfying ejaculation. Loads of cum filled Vegeta's mouth. Willingly, he swallowed it all. He and Goku then started kissing each other, Vegeta letting Goku taste some of his own man cream. 

"Thank you……Master…" exclaimed Goku, full (literally) with satisfaction.

It's not over!!! There will be Abusive Temptations II, when Vegeta brings home a new pet…..and he and Goku compete for their Master's affections!!!

Thanks to chibigoku4, for editing my crap and suggesting ideas! Thanks!


End file.
